lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śródziemie
Śródziemie, Endor, Bliższe Ziemie - jeden z kontynentów Ardy. Ukształtował się prawdopodobnie w czasie pierwotnych wojen Valarów z Morgothem. Śródziemie położone było w północnej części świata, tam rozgrywała się większość historii opowiedzianych przez J.R.R. Tolkiena. Według Tolkiena Śródziemie odpowiada rzeczywistym kontynentom: północno-zachodnia część jest odpowiednikiem Europy. Historia Powstanie Śródziemia 300px|right|thumb|Szkic przedstawiający Ardę w Pierwszej Erze, autorstwa J.R.R. Tolkiena. Śródziemie zaznaczono jako duży kontynent w środku, u góry mapy. Wewnątrz ukazano Morze Helkar. Śródziemie powstało prawdopodobnie po upadku Wielkich Latarnii, kiedy Valarowie uciekli z Almaren i oddzielili Aman od reszty lądów oceanem, zwanym Belegaer. Równocześnie Morze Wschodnie oddzieliło Mury Słońca. Centralny ląd nazywano Endorem, czyli Śródziemiem. Znajdowały się tam dwa wielkie morza: Helkar na północy i Ringil na południu, pozostałości po Latarniach. Śródziemie od oceanów oddzielały wielkie łańcuchy górskie: od zachodu Góry Błękitne i Góry Szare, od wschodu Góry Czerwone, Góry Światła i Góry ŻółteKaren Wynn Fonstand, Atlas Śródziemia. Przewodnik po świecie Tolkiena, Wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 2009, str. 2.. Na dalekiej północy stworzył swoje imperium Morgoth, który wzniósł twierdzę Utumno i roztoczył ogromny łańcuch Gór Żelaznych, aby ochronić się przed Valarami. W centrum Endoru Mroczny Władac wypiętrzył Góry Mgliste, aby utrudnić Oromëmu podróże na wschód. Całą północ Morgoth spowił ciemnościami. W nieznanym czasie, być może podczas Wielkiej Bitwy Potęg kształ Śródziemia uległ zmianie. Zachodnia linia brzegowa stała się bardziej urozmaicona i przesunęła się na wschód, na zachodzie powstało natomiast Wschodnie Morze, które oddzieliło od Endoru Ciemny Kraj. Brak jest wzmianek o Morzu Ringil, co może sugerować, że przekształciło się ono właśnie we Wschodnie Morze. Lata Drzew Przebudzenie elfów 250px|left|thumb|Elfowie. Z czasem Valarowie zdołali odbudować świat po zniszczeniu Latarni. Stworzyli dwa Drzewa, które oświetlały Ardę, mimo to jednak ich światło nie docierało prawie do Śródziemia, które rozjaśniały jedynie gwiazdy. W nieznanym czasie nad zatkoką Morza Helkar Cuiviénen przebudziło się pierwsze pokolenie Dzieci Iluvatara - elfowie. Morgoth pierwszy dowiedział się o ich istnieniu i rozpoczął ich prześladowania. Uprowadzał elfów, którzy oddalili się od swoich siedzib i więził ich w Utumno. Tam w wyniku tortur i czarnej magii powstały z nich prawdopodobnie pierwsi orkowie. Ich stworzenie było drwiną z Valarów i Iluvatara. Wielka Bitwa Potęg [[Plik:Arda1.png|400px|right|thumb|Śródziemie na mapie Ardy w Pierwszej Erze. Mapa na podstawie Atlasu Śródziemia Karen Wynn Fonstand.]]thumb|Mapa Śródziemia Chcąc uratować elfów Władcy Zachodu ruszyli do Śródziemia. W Wielkiej Bitwie zburzyli Utumno i pojmali Morgotha. Został on skrępowany i uwięziony na 300 lat drzew, czyli prawie 3000 lat słonecznych. Na ten czas w Endorze zapanował spokój. Wielka Bitwa Potęg doprowadziła do wielkich zniszczeń w Śródziemiu. Być może w tym właśnie czasie pojawiło się Wschodnie Morze, które oddzieliło od reszty lądu tzw. Ciemny Kraj. Niewykluczone, że wykształciło się ono z Morza Ringil, te już bowiem, jak wiemy nie istniało w Pierwszej ErzeKaren Wynn Fonstand, Atlas Śródziemia. Przewodnik po świecie Tolkiena, Wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 2009, str. 5.. Ponadto Góry Żelazne na północy rozerwały się i wygięły ku północy. Podróż elfów do Amanu i zniszczenie Drzew W czasie pokoju Valarowie poprowadzili elfów na Zachód i stamtąd przenieśli ich do Amanu. Część jednak pozostała w Śródziemiu. Po 300 latach drzew Valarowie pozwolili Morgothowi, który udał skruchę, wyjść z niewoli. Był to ogromny błąd. Melkor wraz ze złym duchem, ukazującym się jako ogromna pajęczyca, Ungoliantą zniszczył Drzewa Valinoru, pogrążając znów świat w chaosie i ciemnościach, oraz skradł Silmarile. Uciekł następnie do Śródziemia, gdzie wzniósł swoją drugą twierdzę Angband. Wkrótce jednak Valarowie stworzyli Słońce i Księżyc, by oświetlały Ardę. Wielu elfów ze szczepu Ñoldorów, z Amanu chcąc odzyskać zagrabione przez Morgotha Silmarile, łamiąc zakaz Valarów wyruszyła do Śródziemia. Osiedlili się w Beleriandzie, gdzie utworzyli kilka niezależnych królestw. Wkrótce rozpoczęły się długie i wyniszczające walki z Morgothem. Pierwsza Era Przebudzenie ludzi Pierwsza Era rozpoczęła się wraz z powstaniem Słońca i Księżyca. Wraz z pierwszym wschodem Słońca w Hildórien na wschodzie przebudziło się Drugie Pokolenie Dzieci Iluvatara - ludzie. Z czasem liczne plemiona ludzi rozpoczynać zaczęły wędrówkę na zachód. Dotarły aż do Belariandu, gdzie spotkali elfów. Część ludzi wspierała ich zbrojnie w walkach z Morgothem. Część jednak okazała się zdrajcami i przyłączyła się do wroga. Wojny z Morgothem Wojny elfów i ludzi z Morgothem trwały przez prawie całą Pierwszą Erę. W V wieku udało się rozbić siły złego i oblec Angband. W 455 roku jednak wróg przerwał pierścień oblężenia i przeprowadził kontrofensywę. Elfowie zostali zdziesiątkowani, a ich królestwa padały jedno po drugim. Atak elfów i ludzi w 473 roku również się nie powiódł i w Bitwie Nieprzeliczonych Łez Morgoth odniósł kolejne zwycięstwo. Wojna Gniewu W końcu Eärendil, półelf z Beleriandu, pożeglował do Amanu, prosić o pomoc Valarów. Władcy Zachodu postanowili zlitować się nad zbuntowanymi elfami i zaatakować Morgotha. Sformowano ogromną armię, złożoną z Valarów, Majarów i elfów z Amanu. Przeprawiła się ona przez Belegaer i wylądowała w Śródziemiu, gdzie przyłączyły się do niej wojska Edainów - jednego ze szczepów ludzi. Wielka armia ruszyła następnie w kierunku Angbandu. W wielkiej bitwie zwyciężyła wroga. Twierdza Morgotha została zniszczona, jego samego natomiast wzięto do niewoli. Tysiące jego sług wybito, przetrwał jedynie Sauron, jego najwyższy sługa, nieliczni Balrogowie oraz część pomniejszych jego sług: smoków, orków, wargów, trolli, itd. Morgotha wyrzucono w Pustkę, poza granice Wszechświata. Jego klęska była ostateczna. Geografia Regiony Śródziemia Khand * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Khand Khand leżał na południowy-wschód od Mordoru. Była to prawdopodobnie stepowa kraina. Zamieszkiwał w niej sprzymierzony z Sauronem lud Wariagów. Rhûn * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Rhûn Rhûnem nazywano rozległe, stepowe krainy położone między Morzem Rhûn a Górami Orocarni. Zamieszkiwały tam plemiona Easterlingów. Były to koczownicze ludy, które często sprzymierzały się z Sauronem. Harad Bliski * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Harad Bliski Harad Bliski leżał na południe od Mordoru. Charakteryzował go zwrotnikowy, suchy i gorący klimat, liczne były tam pustynie. Zamieszkiwali go Haradrimowie, sojusznicy Saurona. Ich wierzchowcami były mumakile - zwierzęta, podobne do gigantycznych słoni. Harad Bliski od Belegaeru oddzielały Góry Szare. Na brzegach znajdowały się kolonia Czarnych Númenorejczyków, m.in. Umbar. Harad Daleki * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Harad Daleki Harad Daleki był położoną na południe od Haradu Bliskiego krainą. Dominowały tam lasy tropikalne, a klimat był wilgotny i upalny. Niewiele wiadomo o nim, jak i o jego mieszkańcach. Były to najprawdopodobniej dzikie plemiona, które często sprzymierzały się z Sauronem. de:Mittelerde en:Middle-earth it:Terra di Mezzo ja:中つ国 (トールキン) nl:Midden-Aarde ru:Средиземье Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Kontynenty Kategoria:Regiony Śródziemie